The Werewolf and The Hybrid
by KatherinexSalvatore
Summary: Bella/Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person POV**

It was already December in Forks, everyone was getting ready for the town event tonight. In the rez the pack and Cullens are together planning for Victoria, Charlie Swan is with Billy watching since he found out 2 years ago when he told Billy his secret of being a werewolf. Charlie was upset with his daughter dating a cold one without knowing the whole truth, he told her things he didn't mean and she told him she hated him and then left the next day.

Charlie had sent Renee a letter for Bella but never got a reply, "I am sorry Charlie" I heard Billy say while I looked at him and sighed. Billy blamed himself, he saw Leah sneaking away to see Edward but Billy didn't want to break Bella's heart. The pack didn't want to say since they never really liked Bella, Jake just wanted Edward to leave her so he can have her himself but Bella left. "Its not your fault, I want to blame them Billy but I can't" Charlie told Billy while they talked and the others listened.

 **Bella's POV**

I sighed while packing, "don't go" I heard Nik as I stopped and looked down. Its been 2 years since I left Forks, I got caught by Victoria and tortured until Nik saved me along with Elijah. "I can't do this anymore Nik, your mother is still alive trying to find a way to kill you and I told you to stop trying to kill my cousin and his friends" I said. I unlocked my werewolf side when I was with Nik, my cousin Tyler is one of his hybrids and my old friends are trying to kill Nik.

"I am sorry" Nik said while wrapping his arms around me, "I...I love you Nik but I know you find love a weakness...Goodbye Nik" I said as I grabbed my bag and walked out. "Isa" I heard Rebekah say as I looked at her and hugged her, "watch him please Becca" I told her as she nods. I nod at Elijah and got in my car as I drove off, Elijah knew where I am going and he supports me. "I will protect you" I whisper while I had my one hand that was not in the steering wheel on my stomach, I found out a week ago I am 2 months pregnant and I couldn't stay.

 **Elijah's POV**

I heard my brother throwing things as I walk upstairs and close the door, "calm down brother" I said while he glared at me, "why?! why did the one thing I love leave me" he said as I gave him a letter, "read it brother...don't blame her Nik she left because she knew it was the right thing to do" I told him while leaving the room.

 **Klaus's POV**

I looked at the letter and sat down as I opened it up and started to read.

 _Dear my darling Nik,_

 _Leaving was the hardest decision I had to make, I love you with all my heart and your family is kind and I am grateful to meet you along with them. A week ago I went to the doctor that Elijah recommended that can keep a secret, I'm pregnant Nik and I know it is impossible but its the truth. Elijah found a witch who is a friend of his, she told us it was a loophole in nature and that this baby is a miracle. I want us to be a family Nik, I want your family to be in the life of our child but your mother is out there trying to kill you and your family. I left to protect our child, Elijah knows where I am and when everything is over and done with you can find me. I have been with you through thick and thin Nik, I betrayed my friends for you and my cousin so please this once do this for me. Stop trying to make hybrids, this child is your family and your blood. I promise you Nik, I will protect our child and tell him or her about you and your family._

 _Always and Forever,_

 _Bella_

I felt a tear run down my cheek, a moment of weakness but I don't care. Family, I have a child coming into this world and I will do whatever it takes to protect them. "Don't worry love, everything will be fine" I said while getting up and walking out of the door, "Elijah!" I yelled out as he came up to me while I threw the paper in the fire, "what is it brother?" he asks, "tell the Salvatore's that I don't need to doppelganger" I said as I walked to my room and slammed the door.

 **Bella's POV**

I am now in Seattle where Elijah's witch friend Luna lives, "how are you Isa?" she asked while she drove to her home, "I am fine just been thinking about Nik" I told her as she nods. "Don't leave at night Isa, Cold ones are around in Seattle" she told me, "why?" I ask while she parked, "a woman is making an army for a family of cold ones and shapeshifters" she said. "Luna, can you see if my dad is with them" I ask as she nods, "I will see but you must not help, you have your child to look after" she said, "I promise Luna" I said.

I unpacked in the room Luna set up for me, I look at the pictures of me and Nik as I smile. "I miss you" I whisper as I look out at the night sky and smile, I lay down and look up at the ceiling while getting ready to go to bed. "Goodnight Isa" I heard Luna, "Goodnight Luna" I said and smiled as I close my eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

 _Should I continue?_

 _I am back._

 _What story would you like me to continue?_

 _Review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I woke up around 10 in the morning, I got up getting my clothes as I walked to the bathroom where I took a shower and got dressed. I put my hair in a bun along with brushing my teeth, "you awake?" I heard Luna outside my door, "yeah" I called out while walking out of the room and followed her to the kitchen. "Elijah called, Klaus stopped with threatened your old friends and he is now trying to find out how to get rid of his mother" Luna said, "thats good" I told her as I started to eat the food she made while looking at the text she got from her mother.

"Are you ok?" Luna asked while I looked up at her and thought of how lucky she is to find a friend in Luna, "yea its just my mother has been asking me to go with her to my father's wedding" I told her and I saw Luna frown. "No, its much to dangerous to go" Luna said while I agreed with her, i will be sad that I would miss his wedding but with how things are in Forks I can't have my child in the middle of it.

 **Klaus's POV**

Its been a long night, I stayed up trying to see how he can get rid of his mother once and for all. "Brother, we just find her and kill her before she does anything else" Rebekah said while I nod, "I know that sister, my source says in two days she is going to do something and we will be ready" I said getting up with a serious face on. The days passed quickly and now we are standing in front of our mother, "my children you must see that you are monsters" she said while I growled moving quick before he did anything to Alaric putting his hand through her chest when she let out a gasp.

"You must not live, goodbye mother" I said as I pulled out her heart and saw Alaric starring at me in shock. "We must leave brother" I heard Elijah as I nod and disappeared back to the house while I sighed and sat down with a glass of bourbon. "I will inform Luna of what has happened, she will tell Isa" Elijah said while I nod and look at the picture of me and my Isa.

 **Bella's POV**

Its been three days since I arrived, I already changed into black shorts and a white tank top with a grey cardigan. "Elijah called last night" Luna said while I ate, "oh? what did he say?" I ask as I ate the food she made for me, "they killed his mother last night and Klaus wants to hurry up and leave" she said as I smile. "Thats good news, so I was wondering if I go out and buy some things" I said, "sure a day out sounds good" she said while I nod and finished eating while she went to get dressed.

I put on my black ankle boots while grabbing my bag, "ready?" Luna asked while I smiled "yeah" I said. We took off in her car as we drove to the mall, "we can split up but just be careful" Luna said while I nod and walked for a while looking at the stores. I stopped at a baby shop and smiled, "Bella?" I heard a familiar voice as I turned to see my mom with Leah and Sue Clearwater as I saw Leah glaring at me.

"Hello mom" I said while I moved away from the clothes, "wow you look beautiful" she said as she came up to hug me. "Thanks, what are you doing here?" I ask, "we just came to shop for dresses" she said while I nod, "Isa" I heard Luna's voice as I turned to her and nod, "well I must be going" I said. "Wait! Come to Charlie's wedding" she said while I looked back at her, "no I may have left there but I know whats been happening" I said as I stared at Sue and Leah.

"Lets go" I told Luna as we walked away from them, "are you ok?" Luna asked while walking out of the mall. "I am fine, I may feel guilty but its for the best" I told her while getting in the car, It took us 20 minutes to arrive at the house where we walked in and sat on the couch. I put my hand on my stomach, "I miss them" I told Luna who smiled sadly, "they should be here soon" she told me and I nod.

* * *

 _Review :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's POV**

I looked out the window watching the rain fall, Its been a month since I saw my mother and I am now 3 months along. The rain is reminding me of the first time I met Nik, the day he saved me from Victoria.

 _~Flashback~_

 _I screamed in pain feeling a knife in my shoulder while she hit me with a pipe, "poor little Bella" she spoke as I stared at the window hearing the rain hit it, "no one is here to protect you" she said while laughing her cruel laugh. I gasped in pain with every hit, I heard the door bang open to see a male who looked at Victoria, "Who are you?!" she yelled while the male moved fast throwing her away from me. I felt the chains being unwrapped since I was tied to them* "I got you love" I heard him speak when I fell into his arms and closed my eyes, "t..thank you" I said weakly before I passed out._

 _~Flashback Ends~_

It took me a while to get over what happened, Victoria had escaped when Nik threw her and she hasn't tried to kill me since. "Isa" I heard Luna and I turned to her noticing how she had a downcast look, "whats wrong?" I ask while she sat next to me, "its about your dad and your mom" she said, "what happened?" I asked. "Victoria attacked, your mom was still visiting and she died when Victoria snapped her neck" Luna said while I gasped in shock, "a..and my dad?" I ask trying not to break down, "he is in the hospital, Victoria broke his leg and arm" she said as I stared at her.

"I need to see him" I told her, "I told Elijah and he is sending Rebekah, you can go see him when she is here" she said and I nod, "thank you" I told her.

 **Elijah's POV**

I walked into my brother's room where he is packing, "Rebekah just left brother" I told him while he looked at me, "good I don't want her near those people" he said as he mostly had everything packed. "The Salvatore's won't stop until your dead you know" I told him while he growled, its funny how my brother stopped trying to get the doppelganger and they still want to kill him.

"If they try again, I will kill them all even my doppelganger" my brother spoke while grabbing a glass of bourbon and took a drink, "we should be leaving soon brother before something happens" I told him as he nods, "yes we can't leave her unprotected" he said while looking at the painting he did of Isabella.

 **Bella's POV**

I rubbed my stomach as I walked into the kitchen, today is the day Rebekah arrives so Luna decided to cook. "How are you and the little one" Luna asked when I sat down, "Good" I told her with a smile as she smiled and went back to cooking. I yawned feeling its going to be a long day, I heard the door bell ring as I got up walking to the door and opened it to see Rebekah. "Hey Isa" she said as I hugged her, "Rebekah its good to see you" I told her while letting her in and we talked while walking towards the kitchen.

"So how is my little nephew" she said as I smile, "good, Luna said the baby is healthy" I told her while Luna chuckled, "yea soon we will know what gender the little one is" Luna told Rebekah. We spent most of the day talked while Rebekah would touch my stomach or help me up, "You should rest tomorrow is going to be a long day" Rebekah told me while I nod getting up, "well goodnight" I told them as I walked up to my room.

 **Rebekah's POV**

I watched Isa walk to her room as I smile, I turned towards Luna while I lost the smile on my face. "How is she doing Luna?" I ask her while Luna sighed, "she is trying to be strong Rebekah, but she feels guilty" she told me, "guilty?" I asked confused. "We met her mother a month ago at the mall, her father's wedding was last month but she didn't want to risk the baby" Luna told me while I nod, "I see well Nik doesn't trust them either" I told her as she looked out the window.

"She will get through this, its her decision if she wants to let her dad be in the child's life and she talked to me about everything that he said so its up to her to decide" she told me, "She is strong and I am happy Nik found someone like her, he still has his anger but he only gets angry when someone attacks someone her cares for" I told her. "The child is a miracle, protect them Rebekah because that baby will be what brings your family together" Luna told me while I smile, "I know and everyone is excited but worried for her" I told her while I looked down at my phone texting Elijah the details.

 **Elijah's POV**

I walked into the living room to see Nik holding Damon Salvatore by the neck, "what are you doing brother?" I ask him while he growled, "he threatened Isa" Nik said as I turned to Damon. I walk towards him while braking a chair and stabbed him with the chair leg in the stomach, "do not dare hurt her Salvatore, she is family to us and if I hear you try to hurt her you are dead" I told him while Nik threw him towards the table.

"Leave, go to your doppelganger now! This is the last warning or you are all dead" Nik told him as we watched him leave, "I need to get out of this god forsaken town" my brother said while I nod, "we leave in the morning then" I told him as he left to his room to calm down.

 **Bella's POV**

I slept good last night as I wake up feeling tired still, I changed into a pants with a grey t-shirt and wedges. Today is the day I see my dad and I am excited, I walk downstairs to see Rebekah and Luna talking. "They are coming later today" Rebekah told me while I smile, "I can't wait to see them" I told her as I sat down next to them and talked for a while and eating the breakfast Luna made me.

* * *

 _Review :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

Its been an hour as everyone was getting ready to leave, "are you sure you want to go?" Rebekah asked me while I looked at her, "yea I need to see him" I told her as she ave me a one handed hug and I smile. We got in the car while Rebekah drove to Forks, I looked out the window while looking at the trees we pass and remembered meeting Stefan Salvatore.

 _~Flashback~_

 _I waited outside the grill for Nik who went inside to terrorize the doppelganger and her pet, I felt a hand grab me and pull me fast to the back ally of the grill. I felt a hand on my neck pushing me on the wall, "who are you?" a male voice asked while I looked at him and growled, "let me go Salvatore" I said when I saw him since Nik showed me pictures of who he doesn't like. "How do you know me?" he asked while tightening the grip on my neck, "Nik told me" I said through gasps when he was thrown towards the end of the ally way._

 _"Do not touch her Stefan" Nik said while he is glaring at him, "leave now" he said with a growl and he left fast. "You ok?" Nik asked me as I nod and he lead me to his car and we drove home._

 _~Flashback Ends~_

It was only a month since he rescued me and I was slowly recovering, I remember having a nightmare that night which Nik helped me. He only showed emotions to me when we are alone, he cares but I understood that what happened with his mother and father it impacted his life. "We are here" I heard Luna say when they parked in front of the hospital, I got off while putting my phone in my pocket and closing the car door.

I walked into the hospital first ignoring the gasps I heard from the waiting room knowing the Cullens and pack where there, "How can I help you?" the lady in the front asked, "I am here to see Charlie Swan" I told her while watching her type, "alright only two people can go in" she told me and I nod. "I can go in with her" Rebekah said as I smile, "I am going to go call Elijah and see when they will get here" Luna told us, "alright" I said.

I walked the hospital hall towards the room number, I knocked and I heard a soft come in as I moved my hand towards the knob and opened the door to see my dad and Sue. "Bella" I heard my dad say as I looked at him, "hey dad" I said while walking in with Rebekah who stood leaning back against the wall watching me. He coughed while I walked to him, "how are you?" I ask while he smiles slightly, "I am doing alright" he said as I nod.

"Look dad, I am sorry I left 2 years ago with a goodbye" I told him, "I understand Bella, I said things to you that I should have and I know it wasn't your fault who fall in love with" he told him as I hug him gently, "I love you dad" I said while he one hand hugged me with his good arm, "I love you too Bells" he said. I looked at Sue, "Thanks for taking care of him" I told her as she looked shocked, "your not angry?" she said while I shook my head, "not at you Sue, its not your fault and I know you might have known but its your daughter and I understand" I told her.

I looked at my down, "you heard about your mother" he said while I nod, "I feel guilty...I saw her a month ago when she asked me to go to your wedding and I couldn't go" I told him as he nods, "I understand Bells" he said and I smile. "I will visit you tomorrow, I need to go home and talk with my friends" I told him as he smiles and I hug him while giving him my new number and leaving with Rebekah.

I ignored the stares as we walked out seeing Luna in the car, we got in as I sighed while Rebekah looked at me. "You didn't tell him about the child" she said 20 minutes into the drive, "I...I forgave him but I lost trust in him Becca" I told her as I bite my lip, "I understand Bella" she said.

 **Elijah's POV**

We just arrived in Seattle, it took us a while to get a plane ticket and get everything settled. "Is it safe here Elijah?" my brother asked while I drove to Luna's house, "it is brother" I told him as he looked out the window. I saw a car and knew Luna was there with them, I watched the door open and Bella come out as she smiled. Nik got out of the car when I parked, I smiled watching him hug her while asking her if she was ok.

I got off while locking the car, "Hello Elijah" Bella said, "you looking beautiful today Bella" I said which made her blush, "lets go inside" Nik said as we followed him in. I watched Nik put Bella in his lap as they talked, "she is happy" Luna said sitting next to me, "I am glad" I told her while I looked at my sister who is reading as I smile and go back to talking with Luna.

* * *

 _How should Charlie find out about the babies?_

 _Review :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Its been two weeks since I went to visit my father, Rebakah always came with me since she didn't trust them alone with me. "I'll be fine Becca" I said while Nik stood beside her, "we just want you safe love" he said as I sigh, "I know but Luna gave us something for us when we are in danger" I told them. Luna made rings where it tells them if I am in danger by becoming warm, "my dad just wants me to have dinner with him at his house" I told them as he sighed, "fine just be careful love" he said while I hug him and nod.

I walk out as I get in the car Luna let me borrow while I drove to the reservation, it took an hour to arrive in front of Sue's home. I took a breath as I got out and walked to the door, I knocked while I waited for someone to open the door and my dad opened it. "Bella" he said as I looked at him, "Hey dad" I said while walking inside, "Sue just finished cooking" he said as I followed him to the living room where I see Seth and Leah along with Edward Freaking Cullen.

I sat down beside my dad as I ignored the look from Edward, "so where you staying Bella?" my dad asked, "In Seattle with a friend" I told him while I was annoyed from the stares Edward is giving me. We talked during dinner as I ignored Edward and Leah but I got to talk to Seth for a bit, "You should come visit again Bella" my dad said as we walked out and saw Edward along with Leah with the pack.

"Bella" I heard a familiar voice as I turned to see my mom while Emmett and Jasper holding her, I stood there frozen as I looked at my dad who looked at mom with a sad look. "You lied to me" I said while glaring at my dad, "Bella please let me explain" he said as I growled, "You told me she died, you didn't tell me she was bitten" I told him.

 **Klaus's POV**

After Bella left we talked for hours as I then started to draw, "Do you think Damon will do something?" Elijah asked, "knowing him he will, he is the more I don't trust you type of guy" I told Elijah, "I see" he said. "If anything happens Elijah, promise me that you will get Bella away from danger" I said, "I promise brother" he said while I nod and stopped drawing when I felt the ring warm up, "Go" Elijah said as I was gone 2 seconds later.

 **Bella's POV**

"I'm sorry" my dad said as I heard screams of no when I turned to see my mom out of Emmett and Jasper's grip coming towards me and my dad. I gasped closing my eyes when I heard a bang opening my eyes to see Nik in front of me and my mom who was thrown away from me. "Nik" I whispered as he wrapped an arm around my waist with his hand on my stomach, "get her under control" Nik growled out while keeping me close.

"Who are you?" I heard my dad ask while Nik looked at him, "none of your concern" he spoke, I heard growls and I noticed a few of the wolves growling at Nik. "Mutts" Nik said, "Enough" I said while putting a hand on his cheek, "I am fine" I told him seeing his eyes are yellow with his fangs are out.

I sighed and looked at my dad who is looking down at my stomach in shock, "your pregnant" he said, "yes...I wanted to tell you but I didn't know if I could trust you" I told him while Nik pulled me close, "we should go love, I don't trust the mutts and sparkly ones" Nik said. I looked at where my mom is who is being restrained by Jasper and Emmett, "I will call you later dad to explain and I want you to explain on what happened when Victoria attacked" I said while Nik lead me to the car and I got in as he drove back to Seattle.

* * *

 _Renee isn't dead and he has found out about the baby, next chapter is more on what happened when Victoria attacked_

 _Review :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

I sighed as I put my arm over my eyes to block the sun coming from the window, "you awake?" I heard Nik from the doorway as I sat up looking at him. "Yeah" I said while moving my hand to my stomach, last night I was tired of all the drama that happened so I passed out. "Elijah made you some food" he said as I got up while fixing my night gown, "I am going to get dressed" I told him as he walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

I grabbed my clothes while walking to the bathroom where I took a shower and got dressed in a white dress that showed off my baby bump. I walked downstairs to see Elijah and Rebekah talking while Nik is reading, "Good morning Bella" Rebekah said as I smiled, "morning" I said while going and sitting down next to her. I started to eat while they talked, "are you going to call your father today Bella?" Elijah asked as I looked up at him, "yeah I need to find out why he lied to me" I told him while I went back to eating.

Hours later I am sitting in my room with my back against Nik, "are you ok?" he asked while I looked up at him, "yeah" I said as he kissed my forehead. I grabbed my phone as I dialed my fathers number while Nik had his hand on my stomach rubbing it.

~Phone Call~

 _Hello_

I heard my dad answer

Hey dad

 _Bella, I am sorry about yesterday_

Its fine, just please explain why you lied

 _I wanted to tell you but Carlisle said not to, It was hectic when they attacked Bella and the pack along with the Cullens tried to protect us._

How? How did mom get bitten?

 _Victoria, she found her way around them and killed Phil...she attacked your mom bitting her and thats when Sam grabbed her and took her out. One of her other allies attacked me, he was about to bite me when Jacob attacked and thats how I was hurt_

I heard him speak and I was shocked

 _Bella, they want to know who and what the guy who saved you is_

Look, I will try to visit soon and explain dad but trust me I am safe

 _Ok Bella, I love you and I am sorry for lying to you_

Its fine dad, I got to go bye

 _Bye_

~Phone Call Ends~

I hung up as I closed my eyes, "everything will be fine" Nik whispered while I start to fall asleep.

 **Klaus's POV**

I watched her breath slowly as I leaned down and kissed her forehead while slowly getting up making sure she doesn't wake up and covering her up with the blanket. I walked downstairs to where Elijah and Luna are talking, "Is she alright?" Elijah asked, "yes she just fell asleep, she needs to relax and not stress over things" I said while sitting down next to Rebakah, "I don't trust her father" Rebekah suddenly said.

"I don't either, Bella wants to but she knows that if he is still involved with those Cold ones and Shapeshifters that she will not let her child be involved with him" I told them while Elijah handed me a book from the side table and I started to read while I also listened to see when she will wake up from her nap.

 **Unknown Person's POV**

I watched the house that he is in and glared, I looked at the window that he had entered and noticed her. I smirked knowing what the hybrid's weakness, "soon you will not hurt anyone I care about" I whispered while I disappeared from the roof I was in.

* * *

 _Review :)_


	7. Author's Note

I will be away this week, I am going to be putting the next chapter next week. I am sorry, I'm heading out of town and won't be taking my laptop.


	8. Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

I yawned while eating breakfast, "I will be fine Nik, Luna will be with me and Rebekah will join us after she does her errand" I told them while finishing my orange juice, "Fine you win, just keep her safe" Nik said while walking out. "My brother worries to much" Elijah spoke as I chuckle, "I remember the day he thought I was lying to him about the baby" I told him. "Yes, He almost killed you until he heard the heartbeat and ran" Elijah said, "I am glad that he believed me though, this child is a miracle one" I told him as Elijah smiled.

It took an hour for Luna to get ready and now we are headed to the mall, "I can't wait to see how the baby clothes I can show you" she said as I chuckle, "we should wait for Rebekah before we go or she will be angry at us" I told her while she nods. We got to the mall and walked around looking inside of stores, "look at his" Luna said showing me 2 baby onesies that said 'I love my Mom and I love my Dad' I smile, "that's perfect" I told her as she smiled.

We got the onesies as we walked around more, I had to use the restroom so we walked to the restroom and I walked in. It took me 10 minutes and I walked out to see Luna knocked out, "Luna?!" I yelled as I felt an arm wrap around me dragging me away, "sorry Bella" I heard a familiar voice as I turned to see him, "Damon?" I said confused.

 **Damon's POV**

Knocking out the witch was easy as I looked at Bella, I grabbed her arm pulling her to the exit while she struggled. "Let me go" she said as I tightened my grip, "look Bella, I won't hurt you" I told her while she glared at me. I put her in the back while tying her hands in the back while I got in and drove off, she struggled for 20 minutes until she got tired of stared out the window.

 **Rebekah's POV**

I found Luna on the ground passed out as I got to her, "Luna wake up" I said shaking her while I heard her groan, "Bella!" she shouted while sitting up and looking around. "Where is she Luna?" I said while she looked at me, "I don't know...someone knocked me out" she said, "lets go" I told her while we walked out of the mall.

I drove fast to the house as I saw Luna looking outside worried, "Bella will be fine Luna" I told her as she nods, "I know but I am worried about who took her" she said. "Call Klaus, explain to him what happened and hopefully he is a good mood" I told her while she sighs and nods taking out her phone.

 **Bella's POV**

I glare at Damon while we sat at his hotel room, "so are you going to tell me why you kidnapped me?" I ask him while he looked at me. "I don't trust Klaus" he said while I frown, "can you take off this rope please, I won't escape" I told him as he sighed and undid the rope. "Thanks and I know Klaus can be untrust worthy but he gave you his word that he would leave Elena alone" I told him, "I know that but I want Elena safe and I wanna see if he cares for you enough to find you" he told me.

I watched him, "Damon" I said while he looked at me, "I know I have been an ass to you when you betrayed us but I care for you even with what happened" he said as I walked to him and hugged him. "Don't beat yourself up, things happen" I told him as I sat beside him and talked about everything.

 **Klaus's POV**

"Find her!" I shouted while glaring at the witch, "Calm down Nik" Rebekah said as I growled, "I won't calm down until I find whoever took her dead" I said while I watched Luna do a tracking spell. "Found her, your ring didn't heat up so she isn't in danger" Luna said while telling us the address as I ran off towards the location to get Bella from her kidnapper.

* * *

 _Sorry if I haven't put up a chapter, I had writers block and so I decided to take a long break_

 _I am back, I will put up another chapter soon_

 _Review :)_


	9. Important Author's Note

Hello everyone, I am sorry for not posting any chapters. I had major writers block and I apologize for not letting everyone know :( I am returning so bare with me, I will be a bit slow on updating my stories.


End file.
